sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Escape from Caspar, Part 1
Entering the lodge after a long day working with the speeder and enjoying the last of his time off, Krieg sees his friend still hanging in the lodge. Not that this is something out of the ordinary, but he thought she would have left by now for other things. Whatever the case may be, he takes the evening hours to relax and get himself some caff. Buying two glasses, he eventually takes them over across the room where Shael sits on one of the couches drinking. It appears he was right, as her caff was unusually low, and so he sets the glass in front of her taking a seat on a sofa across from her. He takes his free arm and lays it on the armrest, using the other to drink some of his caff. It was a good evening, he thouhgt. Alois had been on the low ever since the incident at the swoop arena made his face known to most of Caspia. His attack on the Imperial ambassador had failed, and security was now on the alert, looking for him and Sandor. He had to get off Caspar someway, somehow, but simply going to the starport and taking his shuttle would not be an easy option, probably down right impossible, what with security. What Alois needed was safe-passage off the planet. And so now, the aging man, his hair having been cut and trimmed dramatically from his appearance on the HoloNet and his beard shaved (leaving behind only a trimmed mustache), enters the lodge hoping to find someone who may assist him in such a matter. If he got caught on Caspar, it could very well mean the end of Alois. Stroking his mustache, Alois stepped quietly through the room, side-stepping other patrons and hoping his slight make-over would hide his appearance for a little bit - at least before authorities arrived. His eyes darted throughout the room, trying to catch sight of someone Alois could make use of. Shael looks up from her datapad as the glass of caff is set in front of her, half expecting to be looking at a rather familiar blue-colored woman. She wasn't really expecting an Imperial, instead. Ah well, Shael recovers from surprises quickly. She grins over at Krieg, draining off her own luke-warm drink, before abandoning her cup and picking up the fresh drink instead. She lifts it appreciatively in Krieg's directions. "Thanks," she says casually, settling back into her seat again. "Been getting some practice in on the new swoop?" A slight smile appears on his face, one that is rare for Krieg to have, but all the same it was there. "Ahh, indeed. It is coming along well. I've been told that I'll be able to race it, but it will take a while longer. Hopefully I have enough time that I may accomplish such a thing, but you know how those sorts of things go." He takes another drink then asks of her, "What is it that has you around here so much? We seem to have a relationship few may really understand." He glances at a new man entering and going about the lodge, a passing glance only thinking it was a little peculiar for a man to need to do that here, though the thought passes quickly as he looks back to Shael. Alois makes his way over to the lobby bar. He silently orders a Corellian ale and takes it without another word, simply leaving behind a few credits to cover his expenses. He turns around from the bar, though, bringing the drink to his lips as his eyes once again begin to scout the lodge. He's only a few sips in when his eyes fall upon Krieg Inrokana. It doesn't take Alois long to recognize the Imperial pilot; after all, Krieg served under him for quite some time, and with distinction. If Krieg was still here, then the others would surely be here, as well. And it would be through Krieg that Alois will hopefully find safe passage off Caspar. Setting his unfinished ale down on the bar counter, Alois immediately starts off towards Krieg. When he's a few feet away, Alois slowly bows his head and extends a hand towards the Imperial. "Sorry to interrupt," he says, his eyes darting between Krieg and Shael. "But I have an urgent matter to discuss with Mr. Inrokana," he says, smiling and hoping Krieg sees through his poor-excuse for a disguise and see the truth. "Thermo-nuclear devices do tend to delay things," Shael comments dryly. "And I didn't see much need to rush out of here. Especially with all the increased security and wait times at the Aerotram. Might as well just enjoy my time here, wait for the crowds to thin, and go out then. I'm in no hurry." Not with another 12,000 creds landing in her pocket. She can afford a little time off. "Thought I might stay 'round long enough for y-" She breaks off as the other man approaches, interrupting, and raises her eyes to give him a curious look for the first time. "Friend of yours?" Standing to take the other man's hand in greeting, Krieg keeps their initial meeting formal. He grasps the other man's hand firmly looking him in the eyes as he stands, the image burned into his mind earlier at glance takes form in his mind and also grants him recognition of who this man really was. There's an inward shock to the meeting, but there's training that snaps in just as fast as he realizes the entire picture... the holovids of the failed attack and also that of what this man really had in mind. He looks back to Shael, standing fully now. "I'm sorry, this is a very old friend of mind. Congratulations, once again on winning your race... if you'd excuse me though, I do believe there are a few things we'd like to talk about, but here just isn't the right place." He hopes she catches on that this was important, every non-verbal he could give off emitted that, or so he thought. Turning back to Alois he says, "I do think we should be off then... here is not the best place to speak." Alois returns the hand shake, his eyes locking onto Krieg's. He can only imagine Krieg's internal reactions; how does one act when they see a ghost, after all? It passes, however, and Alois's hand return to his side. As Krieg politely dismisses himself to speak with Alois in private, he offers Shael a wink before nodding his head. "Sorry for taking him away; our discussion should be brief, so fear not," he says, grinning. "Good race, by the way. You have it in you, kid," he says with his same smile, before turning to face Krieg and patting the younger man on the shoulder. "Shall we, then? Perhaps you know a more secure location than this, old friend?" Alois asks, leaning in to whisper to Krieg. "Thanks for the caff," Shael offers, as Krieg excuses himself. Her expression, however, is openly curious. Ah well. Perhaps she can ask him about it when/if the man returns? Alois's compliment of her flying, however, quickly prompts a broad, proud grin. "Thanks! Come to the next race and see me do it all over again." Ah. If only she knew who she was inviting... Resisting the urge to call him sir wasn't an easy task for Krieg, but he manages to speak to Alois like he would any other old friend. He nods to Alois, then turns for a moment to Shael, "Take care... I'll see you when I see you again..." He flashes a quick smile to her, he obviously had something in mind, but then again Krieg was rather elusive like that. Turning to Alois he gestures, "After you, I think there is something you ought to see." He rather uses the phrase openly as a cover that they were old friends, but is also trying to cover not being noticed or being recorded. There was a more private path down to the garages, and the mountain had many places people could talk in private without worrying about who or what was listening or watching. Danik did his best to keep himself on the low as he followed Krieg on the way to the garages, where swoop jockies and mechanics were hard at work prepping their vehicles for the ongoing events. Finding a small recess down a secluded path, Danik stops and leans against the wall, tucking his hands into his trench coat pockets. It would seem his poor-excuse for a disguise was holding up (although he was actually looking more like his real self than "Alois"), but who knew if the CDU were simply waiting for the right moment to spring a trap on him. He takes a look at Krieg as the younger officer comes to a stop as well, and gives him a swift nod. "Good to see you again, Commander. I see how you're still doing well." An almost childish grin appears on Krieg's face, "I can't believe I am even talking to you, let alone wondering why you are here... though I realize that is your perogative." He looks at what the other man is wearing and chuckles, "I also can't believe you're able to get away with a disguise like that... I think everyone feels you're really dead." He laughs, knowing the entire time that the old man had several tricks up his sleeve, that he was sure of. But pleasantries aside, there were other things to consider. "Though it's good to see you again, it looks like you're in a lot of trouble - I'm not even going to ask what you did as I suspect I already know... and I am going to venture a guess you'd like to get a lift out of here..." He leaves it at that, mind still reeling from the entire encounter. Danik allows his old, familiar and fatherly smile to form on his worn face. "I was dead, Commander. Floating in space, oxygen practically depleted - I was dead. Something in this galaxy, however, snatched me from the jaws of Hell - something too important for me to sit out," he says, stroking his mustache. He chuckles, however. "You'd be quite surprised how effective growing a beard and your hair out will do for you, Commander. But it's not fool-proof: they'll catch on, eventually. What's important now, though, Commander, is that you hear my words: you should know that I would never act to harm the Empire. I spent too much of my life, sacrificed too much, to hurt it. Hopefully you, of all people, should realize this." Danik rests a hand on Krieg's shoulder, looking into the fellow man's eyes. "What I may do may not seem right, Commander; but our Empire is in the hands of the enemy. The Old Man is back for one last fight, and I need your help. I need you to get me off Caspar, Krieg." Still shocked that the old man was even talking to him still, Krieg listens intently though the words fall on him like rain. Eventually though, he comes to and it all soaks in like the floodgates have just been opened. "I've trusted and flown with you for most of my career, I have learned to fly all because of you; even learned about you in the academy. I'm not about to leave you on your own now, and though I don't have all the information, I still trust your judgement." He gestures back towards the garage, "I'm not sure what is happening right now, but I will agree something strange is happening out there, yet I still haven't been able to figure anything out myself." A pause as he thinks for a moment, then he adds, "As for getting you out of here, there is not question we can do that - what I was thinking that the racers that practice are largely unmonitored and go quite a distance off from the mountain area; I have a swoop you could use to depart to a secure location where I could meet up with you and the skipray I have here." He still looks into Danik's eyes, realizing the impact of having him alive meant on the whole galaxy and the fact that something else was in motion, perhaps more terrible than anyone could imagine. Danik knew he could trust Krieg. "Thank you, Krieg. Are you sure your blastboat is not under any Caspian watch? Would hate it if they busted me on the final leg of this journey." The plan sounded fine, and should work if the authorities had yet to put any surveillance on Krieg's vessel. If not, then he would contact Sandor and get him to meet him. "I can't go yet, though; I have a friend here, as well, who will be coming with me. We'll meet here, tomorrow, same time. And then proceed to the ship. I hope the blastboat is in a secure location, though. I won't be able to get through the starport security." Krieg chuckles a little bit at hearing the survelliance the CDU could put up on the skipray. "Well, I actually don't plan on meeting you at the starport; you and your friend can take my swoop out into the wilderness and feign that the swoop breaks down. I'll be headed to the starport where they have to let me go and I'll have it double checked it has not been bugged, though they are very uptight about this treaty that is currently had. I'll come pick you up in the wilderness when I get a communication shortly after takeoff that my swoop has broken down, part of its automated system. There shouldn't be much trouble in departing the planet from there, and beyond that if there is trouble I think some finer points of this treaty we have can be brought up as the ship is Imperial territory, departing the CDU. Why would we harbor a terrorist?" A slight chuckle, then the realization of what they were about to do really hits him, though he was committed to it. "Otherwise, if this plan fails I think there is another way to get you off... but we can fall back on that if need be. My swoop is in garage 112, here is the access card. I'll have the rest of the details for you then." He hands Danik a card, looking about to make sure they were not noticed and ponders if there was anything else they needed to accomplish. Danik takes the access in hand, and quickly pockets it. "Very well, then, Commander. Garage 112, got it," he says, smirking. "Just be careful, Commander. For both of our sakes. Be ready tomorrow, a hour from this time. I'll be staying on the low until then; you won't be able to find me," he says, looking around to make sure no one was in sight. Afterwards, he once again places a hand on Krieg's shoulder and gives it a firm tug. "I'm counting on you, Krieg. Thank you. Thank you for trusting me." He smiles again, before letting go and stepping forward, preparing to run off into the darkness and hide himself amongst the shadows, awaiting tomorrow's escape. "Good luck, Commander." Krieg places a hand on Danik's shoulder before he departs, "And to you too..." He revels in the fact he has met his old mentor once more from a shadow of what he thought was the end, but quickly composes himself as he prepares to depart in the opposite direction and service his swoop a little before returning to the lodge. There was another task he wanted to take care of bfore he left, and he hoped to have been able to race by now, though tehre may be one last chance before all that is gone. Caspar may not welcome him back after what they were about to pull. He nods one last time to Danik, then heads off. Escape from Caspar, Part 1